Hermione's forbidden romance
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: Hermione is in love with somone and only few peoople know who. If they are discovered it may just destroy their lives


My name is Hermione Granger; I am a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My two very best friends are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter (yes,_ the_ Harry Potter). Voldemort has been defeated once and for all, and things are back to normal, well normal for us, anyways.

It was a normal Monday; we were in the Great Hall for dinner. Hogwarts has amazing food that is cooked by house elves (I think they should be set free). Today, there were all kinds of food: steak, potatoes, corn and many other things. Harry, Ron and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table talking about this afternoon's last class, which was after this.

"We have Divination next," Harry said. I never really liked Divination; I thought it was a bunch of made up stuff, so I dropped out in the middle of my third year at Hogwarts.

"What do you have next?" Ron asked me.

"Um," I checked my schedule. I think I had Ancient Runes up next, but I wasn't certain. I was taking a few extra classes than Harry and Ron were.

"I have advanced Potions today."

"I feel bad for you," they said together.

After dinner, Harry and Ron headed for the North Tower, and I headed for the dungeons. I loved Potions, and I was improving. The main reason I liked Potions was because I was in love with Snape, the Potions master at the school. As I entered the dungeon, a feeling of excitement went through me (as usual).

I sat down at a desk and waited for Snape. No one but us knew of our love, it would probably get him sacked and I expelled. Not even Harry or Ron knew, and they were my best friends. I don't know why I hadn't told them; maybe it was because I was afraid they wouldn't like me anymore.

"Mione, are you okay?"

I turned, and there he was. He sat down beside me, and waited for me to speak. I tried to tell him, but no sound came out of my mouth. I felt my vision clouding. Maybe it was because my eyes were wet with tears.

"I'm afraid if I tell them, they won't like me anymore," I finally managed to say.

"I'm sure they will support you if they are really your friends," he told me.

I felt tears on my face. He took me in his arms and rocked me gently. Most students thought of him as the worst teacher here, but he is very gentle when you get to know him. Even Harry and Ron dislike him. I didn't think of that. I thought how warm and comforting his arms were around me. I began to relax.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Snape," I said after a while. He leaned down and kissed me. I thought I never wanted to go back to the main castle. I felt my eyes closing, and his face was the last thing I saw.

I awoke in my bed in the girls' dormitory. I had no idea how I had gotten here. I only remembered falling asleep in Snape's arms. He had probably carried me here. I made a decision while I slept last night, an important one. I was going to tell Harry and Ron at breakfast. I mean, they were my best friends. They wouldn't turn me in. would they?

As I sat down at the Gryffindor table, they were talking about an upcoming Quidditch match. They were both on the team for our House. Ron was Keeper and Harry was Seeker.

"Guys, I need to tell you something" I said to them.

'What is it?" Harry asked.

"Just don't tell anyone else, ok?"

"We won't," Ron told me.

"Okay, you guys know Snape, right?"

"No duh we do," Ron joked. Harry nudged him.

"Well, I love him, and he loves me. Please don't report this to McGonagall," I begged,

They sat there stunned for a moment. I immediately got the thought that this was a very horrible mistake. Then, they had looks of understanding on their faces, which made me take back that thought.

"We both swear not to tell anyone, right Ron?" Harry said.

"What? Oh, yeah, we won't tell anyone about this,'' Ron said smiling

"Thank you so much, both of you!" I said, and we got up to head to our first class.

It turned out that the Gryffindors had double Potions today with the Slytherins. _Yes_, I thought to myself silently. I was the first one in the dungeon, and Snape was waiting for the rest of us to arrive. He saw me and gave me a smile. I smiled back, and turned around to see if anyone was at the door. The coast was clear, so I stood behind him. He looked up and said very softly;

"Did they understand?"

"Yes, and they swore not to tell anyone,'' I replied.

"Was I right? They are your friends and they will support your decisions as you support theirs".

I walked over to my seat as other students filed into the room. I caught sight of Harry and Ron, who both smiled at me as they sat down beside me at our usual table with our cauldrons ready for the lesson.

We were making a Shrinking potion today. It was actually very easy to be honest. I checked my work to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important. All good. Ron asked me to look over his work, and he did everything just as I'd done.

Snape walked up to our table, and looked at our work. He seemed impressed with our potions. He caught my eye and smiled at me, and then walked off to check other students' work.

"Did _Snape_ just _smile_?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, he did. Weird for him, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah,"

Later Ron, Harry and I were in the common room doing homework from classes today. I was working on an essay for Charms class, and they were doing something for Divination that was assigned yesterday to them. Other Gryffindors were talking quietly among themselves. The story about Snape smiling today was going around. Everyone (except me, of course) was shocked. I could hear most everyone there whispering the story to others.

Harry looked up from his work and said, "I bet the whole school knows about that by now."

"Me too," I laughed.

At that moment, a first year walked up to us. She had dark hair and was very short. She had apparently heard the story about the smile by now, I'd bet. She turned to Ron and asked him if the story had actually happened, or if it was made up by someone.

"Yes, it actually happened._ He smiled!_ I thought the world was turning upside down or something. He never smiles. Did you have Potions today?"

"Not today, but the first years have it tomorrow. All of us know the story, though," she said and turned to go back and tell her friends what Ron had said to her.

"Are you aiming to be the new Fred or George this year?' Harry joked

"Wasn't planning on it, I just thought of something funny to say then"

The common room was emptying now. Students were starting to head for their beds. I finished my Charms assignment a while later and headed to bed myself. As I lay there, I couldn't help thinking of Snape, and fell asleep with his name on my lips

The next afternoon at lunch, Harry, Ron and I were eating and I had just told them I had dropped out of Ancient Runes class. Ron had the weirdest look on his face as I said this. Harry coughed, probably to hide a laugh at the shock on Ron's face.

"Who are you and what did you do to Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought I was taking too many classes at once,"

"You just realized that? I'm surprised you didn't have to use your Time Turner this year."

"Hilarious."

"Or maybe she wanted to spend more time with the Half-Blood Prince" Ron muttered to Harry. He probably didn't think I could hear that.

"I can hear you, Ron,"

"Oh. Do you have advanced Potions today?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"What are you making?" Harry asked

"I don't know. I think a new potion."

"Love potion," Ron coughed. Harry and I looked at him. Maybe he _was_ trying to live up to his brothers' jokes, after all.

Later, when I got to the dungeon, I thought about what Ron had said about the love potion, and laughed internally to myself as I sat down. I was looking for Snape. Maybe he was in his office. Then, he came to sit beside me. I smiled at him. He reached across for my hand, and took it in his.

"Your hand is cold, are you okay?"

"Harry, Ron and I were throwing snowballs, and I forgot gloves."

"Ah," he said thoughtfully.

Ironically enough, I did make a love potion. I told Snape about what Ron had said, and he laughed. I'd never seen him this happy before. I couldn't help but be happy myself.

After I finished the potion, we were sitting there; he was still holding my hand. I wasn't ready to go the main castle yet. I never wanted to when I was with him. I never wanted him to leave me, but I guess he had to go sometime.

"I don't want to leave Snape," I told him seriously.

"You won't have to, and it's Severus, Hermione." he said to me.

"All right, then. Severus what do you mean?"

"I mean you can stay with me as long as you like. When you are ready to sleep, I will take you to your dormitory myself. I will always be with you. To prove that, I have this little place on the grounds only I know about. We can spend every day there if you like."

What is it, like a meadow? Who will teach while we are there? We can't go every day."

"More like a grassy field, actually, and don't worry about the rest. I have it all covered."

"All right, I am going to need rest before we go this field tomorrow."

As I said that, he picked me up and started walking. When we got to the common room, no one was there yet. They are probably still in their last class. Probably a double version if it ran this late. He waited while I got ready for bed, and tucked me in softly. He kissed me goodnight, and I fell asleep clinging to him.

The next morning, he was by my bed when I awoke. I went to get ready. I tried to hurry, but some things just can't be rushed. When I returned, he held out his hand and I took it. The castle was quiet as we made our way across the grounds. He led me across parts of the grounds I'd never known were there. He lifted me over obstacles, and we finally reached the spot.

It was a very wide field. There were many green trees there. The grass looked soft, and there were flowers there. Lots of flowers! There were roses, violets and other beautiful plants. At the edge of the field, there was a waterfall. Ocean blue water flowed from it. It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. I forgot everything that worried me, and flopped down on the soft grass, and let the sun shine on my face.

Severus lay beside me. He was smiling. I crawled closer until I was in his arms. I wondered what Harry and Ron were doing now. I think they were in Charms now.

"Do you like it?" Sev asked.

"It's beautiful. I would love to come here every day."

"Then we will come every day. I think you are already a fully trained witch, so missing the last half of a semester wouldn't hurt. If you'd like, we can still do advanced Potions."

"I would like that, but what about me leaving here at the end of this year?"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall come."

We spent the rest of our day there. We were talking and laughing (ok, and maybe snogging a little in between). The sun was setting, so we went back to the castle for dinner. At this point, I didn't care who found out about us. I would leave with him. I didn't talk that much during dinner. I was too busy thinking back on the best day of my life. Harry and Ron knew by my facial expression that I was lost in thought, and talked to Seamus and Neville.

I was lying awake in my bed, when the weirdest thing happened. I could have sworn that I saw Sev standing by my bed. I got up, and walked to him. It wasn't a dream; he was actually there. He sat in a chair, and I sat in his lap. He smiled as I reached for him. He kissed me very softly, and then held me against him.

"What are you doing here? You could have been seen."

"I had to see you. It kills me to be away from you, Hermione."

I thought I was going to start crying. _No, don't cry_ I said in my head over and over again.

"Then, don't go Severus," I said before I thought.

He lay down beside me. I was shocked for a second, but I slid closer. Now that I thought about it, my bed was puny. It was like the smallest one ever. I wanted so badly to sleep, but he might disappear on me. That was the last thing I wanted. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he cradled me in his arms. I realized that I would have to sleep sooner or later, so my eyes began to close, and I sank in to a dreamless sleep.

In the morning I woke up to light streaming in to the window. I suddenly remembered yesterday, and rolled over to see if I'd been dreaming up last night. No, it was real. I was so sure it wasn't. I looked up, and the rest of the dorm was empty._ Bloody hell_ I thought. I wondered if Harry and Ron were getting suspicious of why I wasn't at breakfast. I rose from my bed, and he did also. We walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. If anyone saw us, believe me, I could care less.

As we walked in, he was still holding my hand. Horrible thoughts came to me. At the center of the High table, McGonagall was there. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, everyone was staring. I went brick red. Over at the other tables, everyone stared, even the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy looked like he was going to drop dead right there from shock.

"What are you doing Mudblood?' he asked, so much for no one finding out about us.

Sev straightened up, and looked at Malfoy and said not to call me that. Malfoy ignored him, and Sev reached down and slapped Malfoy so hard; he fell to the floor. Harry and Ron looked like Christmas was here already, and they had just gotten exactly what they wanted.

McGonagall just sat there. She was too shocked to say a thing. I thought we were in so much trouble. She rose, and come towards us. I squeezed Sev's hand._ Let this come, we'll leave._ I thought. I was thinking how much I'd enjoyed my time here; and braced myself for the worst. Malfoy was still on the floor; he was apparently knocked out.

When she approached, she called for silence and said she had something very important to tell all of us. Everyone stared at her, especially me. Severus put an arm around me to try to comfort me. I leaned on him. It was still silent. This made it worse that it had to be.

"I am only temporary headmistress. The will of Albus Dumbledore declares Severus Snape true headmaster. Now I must let this statement become true. I now name Severus Snape headmaster of Hogwarts."

People were gasping about this unexpected turn of events. Harry and Ron had their mouths hanging open in surprise. No one could have been more surprised than me. He was just appointed _headmaster_! I also began to wonder who found Dumbledore's will.

Sev and I stepped forward to the High table. He took a seat in the center chair and pulled me into his lap. I'm sure I blushed bright red for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I felt the whole Hall's eyes on me. This really reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it at the moment.

I went back to the dorms after dinner with Sev. I was so happy for him. I wondered who was going to teach Potions now. I would miss our advanced Potions lessons. Oh, well. Good things must come to an end at some point. I'd talked to Harry and Ron, who were shocked after the big announcement earlier. I told them that I hope they didn't think I was leaving them out. They said that they understood, and meant it.

I was sleeping when I felt something next to me. _What the crap?_ I thought. Then, I knew what it was. Warm arms wrapped around me; and I felt lips on my hair. Once again, I fell asleep with not one dream; maybe because today had been so exhausting.

I checked my schedule at dinner. I had advanced Potions up next (Sev still taught me that even though he was headmaster now). I joked with Harry and Ron over dinner. I'm glad they weren't avoiding me because they felt kind of left out (they deny this). Anyway, we ate and talked. Ron told me not to worry, and that we would all were friends no matter what happens. Was this Ron talking, and when did he become sensitive?

I was done with my potion early like usual. I sat by Severus, and smiled at him a lot. In response, he pulled me into his lap carefully. He smiled back at me and asked what I was doing tomorrow. I was under the impression that nothing was on my schedule except classes, of course.

"Well, I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow," I said.

"Would you like to return to the field?"

"Yes, that would be nice, but don't you have duties as headmaster?"

"I can take a break every now and then; and so can you"

"All right, it's settled then."

Again, we spent the day in his secret field. It was as beautiful as it was when I first came. It was a bit warmer today, and the sun felt very good. Being outside was nice for a change, because all my classes were inside the castle. Winter was fading slowly and spring was approaching. I had no idea how late it was when we went inside for dinner. Harry and Ron looked happy to see me. I asked them how their lives were these days. Harry said they were good, except all the homework. I laughed and told them they'd get through it. Ron made a face that looked like a fake grimace. Ginny sat with us too. She was Ron's sister who was a sixth year (and Harry's girlfriend).

After dinner, I was heading back to the common room. People said hi as I passed them. I smiled at them and said his back. I had this weird feeling someone was following me now. I turned around, and sure enough it was Severus. He picked me up and started walking. I closed my eyes, and I slept until he opened a door. He laid me softly on a sofa, and I smiled gratefully. I was still wearing my day robes, so I went to take a quick shower. When I returned, he was lying on his bed. I came to join him, and he wrapped his very warm arms around me. I realized how tired I was when I put my head on a pillow. He seemed to notice, and leaned down to kiss me goodnight. I gave him a kiss in return; laid my head on the pillow again and closed my eyes.

I had the weirdest dream. I was a Death Eater and I'd failed to do an important task. It was horrible. Other Death Eaters were there and Voldemort. I don't really remember the rest. I woke screaming. I had tears on my face, and was shaking violently. I screamed for Severus, and he woke.

"Shhh, Mione I'm here. No one can hurt you."

"Oh, Severus, it was horrible. Death Eaters… and I failed to do something important… _Voldemort_…" I sobbed

He kissed me softly and said Voldemort was gone forever. I was still shaking as he rocked me. I buried my face into his shoulder. He began to hum something. It reminded me vaguely of a lullaby. He said that I was in no condition to go to classes tomorrow, and I needed to stay with him and sleep.

So I did. I did not go to any classes at all the next day. I did go to the Great Hall to eat, though. Harry and Ron didn't ask a single question. I stayed with him all day, and at one point, I saw something on his left arm when I was holding it. It was the Dark Mark. I stroked it carefully. I put my hand over it. It was horrible that he had to have this as a reminder of his former life.

After that one dream, I had no more like it. I had no idea why I'd had the dream, but I let it go. I returned to classes as usual the next day. Ron and Harry were happy to see me. In the Great Hall for breakfast we were checking our schedules. We had Charms with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Hufflepuff, and Potions with Slytherins. I was glad to be back in classes, although I did enjoy yesterday.

By the time Potions rolled around, I was excited as ever. No one but my friends knew why I loved Potions. Everyone else thought I was insane. On the other hand, I thought they were insane. We made our way down to the dungeons, and Snape was there. He smiled in welcome at us. I couldn't help myself, so I walked over to him and knelt at his side. He smiled again, and sat me in his chair next to him. Harry and Ron were pretending to look around as others filed in. I tried to get out of Sev's arms, but he held me tightly.

As he walked in, Malfoy looked at us and then at Harry and Ron, who were shaking with laughter. He went to his seat and others stared too. This reminded me of the night in the Hall when the whole school had its eyes on me. People whispered and some were too shocked to do anything until Sev called the class to order.

"Today you will be making a love potion. The recipe for it is on page five hundred thirty in your books. Ingredients are in the back of the room. I will walk around to observe your work. This should be finished by the end of the class. If brewed correctly, it will work only on the person it sees as your true love, not just anyone. You may start."

I remembered doing this potion in my advanced class earlier in the year. It had been fairly easy for me. Sev whispered to me that I would walk around with him because I'd already mastered this one. He set me down and I wandered over to a table where Harry, Ron, and Neville were. I had to admit, Neville was getting better, or he was in my observations. He asked if he'd done everything right so far, and he had.

I made my way to Malfoy next. He didn't say a word. This was weird, because he usually had some things that he said that were especially reserved for me. I guess he was afraid Sev would slap him again if he said something. I walked away to go see the others' work, and they were doing well. Sometimes, I would catch Sev's eye and smile. He would smile back.

Over the next few days, Malfoy didn't bother any of us, and if he had been planning to I would have been ready to pull out my wand on the spot. When we saw him in classes and in the Hall, he just stared at me. Ron had a theory that he was starting to fancy me. I told Ron that was insane, because Malfoy hated Muggle-borns.

"This is _Malfoy _we are talking about," I reminded Ron.

"Yeah, I know. It could happen though."

"Isn't he already going out with Pansy Parkinson, though?" Harry asked

"I heard that too," I said.

"Well if he fancies you or just wants to annoy you, you can't be touched either way." Ron pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"You are in love with the school's headmaster, so if Malfoy fancies you you're taken. On the other hand, if he wants to annoy you, you can get vicious. Remember when you punched him in our third year? That was classic, by the way."

"Thanks, Ron. I think you're right. I'm not going to pay attention to Malfoy either way."

"Good plan," Harry said.

"So, what is this I hear about Draco Malfoy possibly fancying _my _Hermione?" said a soft voice from behind them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed when he saw Snape standing at my left shoulder.

"We think Malfoy fancies Hermione because of the way he looks at her when he sees her in classes and in here. She loves you though. Hermione doesn't like the whole pure-blood supremacist idea."

"Well, I had actually begun to have theories about that myself," Severus admitted.

"Our other theory is that he just wants to annoy her because she is Muggle-born and he is pure-blood." Ron put in.

"So are we going to get to the bottom of this or what?" Severus asked.

"I'm in!" said Harry.

"Me too," Ron said.

"Commence operation de-infatuate Draco." I said.

We took turns spying on Malfoy over the next week. Also, we were able to get Neville, Luna and Ginny in on it. There were willing to help because Malfoy didn't like them either. During lessons with the Slytherins I caught Malfoy watching me every time I looked over at him. In double Potions on Tuesday, whenever I saw Draco stare at me, I gave Severus a signal in the form of a nod.

At dinner on Thursday it was Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and I sitting at our House table in a group. Luna wasn't in our house so she was over at the Ravenclaw table across from us. We were writing down our observations that we'd witnessed over the past few days.

"I can't believe that git would think I would fall for him!" I exclaimed

"No one really likes him. I heard his friends only follow him because he is rich. We know that was because his father was a high ranking Death Eater." Neville said.

"That's true," Ginny said.

"Did you guys also notice how whenever he looked at Snape in Potions, Snape looked about ready to slaughter him?" Harry asked.

"Snape is very protective of me," I said.

"I can see why," Neville answered.

After dinner, I headed to the dungeons to share our group's findings with Severus. He still had all of his potions stored in the dungeons. As I walked, I saw someone there in the corridor. If it was Draco, I swear. Sure enough, it _was_ Draco. I muttered to myself as he stared at me. It kind of looked like he'd never seen me before this moment.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Malfoy said.

"What could that be?"

"I don't care if you are Muggle-born. I love you."

"Draco, I'm sorry but I am already with Snape. I am really sorry, but we can be friends right?"

He looked hurt at first, but when I mentioned being friends his face lit up. I held out my hand and he shook it as a friend would do. We smiled at each other and I went on to the dungeons.

I contacted our group via walkie-talkie. I told them Operation de-infatuate Draco was a success. I mentioned that Draco was a friend now. I told Severus everything when I got to his office. He seemed happy that Draco and I were friends now.

It was nearing the end of the year. All the seventh years had mixed feelings. We were sad to be leaving, but happy to now be able to get jobs and use magic outside school. At near the end of every year, there was a dance that only sixth and seventh years were invited to. Harry was glad Ginny was old enough to go with him. Neville would be going with Luna. I would be going with Sev, of course. Ron would be going with Harry and Ginny as a group of friends. I promised to dance with Ron so he wouldn't feel left out completely.

I was trying on dresses I had with Ginny. We modeled for each other, which was really fun. I chose to wear the one I wore to the Yule Ball, but leave my hair as it was. Later, I went to find Severus in the dungeons. He was kissing me as we heard the door open and Ron walked in.

"I came to get my Potions…oh my God!"

Severus released me and stared at Ron. I flushed red in embarrassment. I avoided Ron's eyes. Ron had his book and was backing away towards the exit.

"First he walks in on Harry and Ginny and now me? He has the worst timing I've ever seen." I muttered.

"I'll say," Sev answered me.

It was the next morning, and I was sitting at breakfast. Ron had told Harry about the little "scene" and Harry laughed. He was probably remembering when Ron walked in on him and Ginny snogging earlier this year at the Burrow. Ginny blushed as she remembered that. Neville joined us a while later.

"How are you and Luna doing?" Ginny asked.

"We are doing great. I'm taking her to the dance at the end of term."

"I'll bet she will have loads of fun," I put in.

"Who are you going with Hermione?" asked Neville as he looked from me to Ron.

"Half-Blood Prince," Harry coughed as I turned to look at him. He just smiled at me with a look on his face that said: _I didn't say it_.

"There's a wizard Prince?" Neville asked Harry

"Yeah, you actually know him, Neville." Ron said

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"He loves the dungeons. He kind of reminds people of a bat, too. He has a hooked nose, and eyes of onyx color." It was obvious Ron was playfully taunting me.

"Are you trying to tell me Snape is a prince?" Neville inquired.

"Yes, that's exactly what he is trying to tell you," a voice said from nowhere.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked

"I can't believe after all this time, you can't tell me from Malfoy," the voice said.

"Severus!" I whirled around as did everyone else at our section of the table. He had me sitting in his lap, and I had no ideas of how he appeared so quietly or how he'd taken me in his arms without me noticing.

"Hello, my sweet Hermione. How are you today? Did you sleep well?"

_Well of course I did. You held me as I slept._ I said that I'd slept quite well and he smiled. Then we all got up to go to Potions with the Slytherins. Once more, I was stared at as I was carried out of the Hall.

We were in Potions now. I was paired with Harry, Ron and Draco. We took turns cutting and placing ingredients in the cauldron. I checked our work after every step just to be sure. Snape walked around, as usual. He was observing the work we had done so far.

"Ten Galleons says he comes here next," Draco told me jokingly.

"I'm not betting on obvious things."

"Damn it," I heard him mutter to himself.

Just as Draco had said, Snape walked up to us and looked at our cauldron. He seemed to like our potion, because he said, "Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"What?!" Harry and Ron mouthed.

Later, we were at lunch in the Hall and suddenly Ron came running in. He looked breathless.

"Lavender has been chasing me since she was told Hermione and I won't going out."

"This is a surprise to you, Ronald?" I asked

Lavender entered then with Parvati, her best friend. They were giggling and gossiping, as usual. Ginny snickered and even I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. You see, last year Lavender had dated Ron for a brief period of time. They didn't talk much, though. It was mostly snogging; she ended it when she saw Ron and I walking in a corridor together. Harry was with us, but he had his Cloak on.

Lavender approached our table. She seemed satisfied with the distance between me and Ron. She had her hair down and was wearing her usual robes, but there was something different. Around her neck, there hung a chain with an _R_ on it. Ginny finally gave in, and burst out laughing. She told Lavender that she was laughing at Ron, not her. I was silently laughing with her.

"Won-Won, would you come to the dance with me since you aren't going with Hermione?"

"How do you know I haven't just asked her?" he asked casually.

"She told us everything. She said she had plans to go with someone else. She never said who, though."

"Oh did she?"

"So will you come?" Lavender asked

"He would _love_ to go with you, Lavender," I said and she walked away smiling.

"What was that for?"

"Ron, I'm sure Ginny and Harry wouldn't want you hanging around them all night."

"So you set me up with Lavender?"

"Yes."

"She calls you 'Won-Won'," Ginny managed to say between laughs.

"Shut up Ginny," Ron snapped.

"Fine Won-Won. Come on Harry," she said as they rose and left us at the table.

Once they had gone, Draco came to sit by us. He apparently had heard everything that had been said. He said that we'd better go or we would be late for Transfiguration.

After Transfiguration on Thursday, I had no idea where we were to go next. Harry and Draco did, but they apparently thought it would be funny to surprise me by hiding my schedule. Ron had been caught up with by Lavender and she had been telling him what she was wearing to the dance tonight and when to pick her up.

"Close your eyes, Hermione." Harry told me. I did so reluctantly.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Follow us. Draco is going to lead you down the stairs we will go down to get there, ok?"

There were lots of stairs to this place. When it was finally flat, I heard a door open, but no one said anything. I was thinking of opening my eyes, but decided to wait until they said I could.

"We are going to Apparate out of here in a while, but before we go we will tell you to open your eyes. On the count of three: one, two, three!"

I opened my eyes to find Harry and Malfoy gone. They had dropped my schedule on the floor, so I picked up and looked. It said I had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. I turned to go. _Some surprise this was, Harry_ I thought. Just as I turned for the door, I saw someone standing by it. It was dark in the room, but I defiantly knew who this was.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" my Prince called back to me.

"Oh, Severus!" I ran towards him, and once I reached him, he hugged me tightly to him.

"Hello sweetheart. Are you ready to get ready for the dance?"

"It starts in an hour and a half, right?"

"Yes."

I got changed in to my Yule Ball dress. It still fit me, which was good. I put in my matching earrings and slid the bracelet onto my left hand. Severus put the necklace around my neck and brushed my hair for me. He put it into a nice style where some was pulled back and the rest was hanging at my shoulders. He had gotten ready before Draco and Harry had taken me to my "surprise". He looked me over and smiled.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks, Severus."

We entered the Great Hall at seven o'clock. People were starting to arrive. I saw Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, and then Lavender and a disgusted looking Ron. I smiled to myself. Other people I knew were there too. Hanging from the ceiling was an enchanted disco ball, which was spinning and shindig every color of light on people. The House tables had been replaced by smaller round tables. There were also huge speakers playing music.

Everyone smiled at me. I smiled in response. This wasn't as bad as I'd thought. I had guessed everyone would stare at me the entire time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron slip away from Lavender as she talked to Parvati and her sister. Ron was now over by Harry and Ginny.

Severus stepped forward and asked if I wanted to dance. No one else was dancing yet, usually there was someone brave enough to break the ice. I suppose that it would be me this time! I accepted and he lead me out to the dance floor. As I twirled in his arms, everyone else seemed to join us on the floor. Neville and Luna were nearby dancing. Lavender looked as if she was glued to Ron as she led them in dancing.

More songs played and at one point Sev leaned closer to me when he thought no one was watching us and kissed me. As it turns out, everyone in the Hall had turned to look at us at the moment. I could tell by the chorus of, "Woo!" going on around us. Not caring about who saw, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Ron looked even more disgusted. I laughed silently. I caught Ginny's eye and she smiled slyly at me. The dancing continued and at one point later Draco came to ask me if I wanted to dance with him. I agreed and at this point, Ron looked absolutely horrified as I stepped out on the floor with Draco.

"Why is Ron being all weird tonight?"

"Apparently he is disgusted with me for going out with Snape."

"No comment."

I smirked. Now Harry and Ginny were dancing next to us. Ginny was mouthing to me_, looks like Won-Won is having fun._ I winked at her.

The day after the dance the Gryffindors were heading to Potions when I caught up with Harry and Ron. I had just run all the way from my dorm to here and I was exhausted. I said hey to them quickly and we walked in silence to the dungeons until we were descending down the stairs when Ron noticed something.

"Hermione, do you know you've got a huge gash down your face?"

_Damn_ I thought. I remembered running in to a wall and it scraping my face. I didn't know however how big it was. Oh well, no pain no gain, right?

We now entered the dungeon. Ron took his seat next to Harry and me. He and Harry chatted quietly about Quidditch (which I knew little about). Severus stepped out of his office then and others arrived. He walked to our table and told me to come with him for a second. I smiled at him as I rose.

When we were out of sight he asked, "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

"No. Well you see, I was walking down the hallway when I ran into a wall and well yeah."

Severus told me to sit next to him, and I did so. He pulled out his wand and put it on the gash gently. He said something that sounded like, "_Vulnera Santaur" _and the huge gash had gone from my face. We both rose and walked back to the main class I smiled at him. He took my hand as we re-entered the dungeon. Harry winked and Ron looked sickened. Severus had a chair already waiting for me next to his own. I sat down as he explained to the class what to do.

After he had given directions, he came to sit opposite me. He apparently saw my hand laying on the desk and he clasped his fingers in my own.


End file.
